A Chubby Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: After drinking a chubbiness serum in Bunsen's lab, Sneaker is having antics
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I wonder, what Bunsen's new invention doe so?" Sneaker asked herself, as she'd Foubd her way into Bunsen and Beaker's lab, because it was a very intresting place to a mischievous tadpole like Sneaker unaware the new invention was the Gut Grower, which altered the metabolism of whatever or whoever was hit by it encouraging slow weight gain but not being full or sick among other things.

"Then let's try it out, my friend, before the adults, or uncle buzzkill ruin the fun!" she heard a certain light blue scaled dragon boy whom she loved, that happened to be Deadly's son say, pushing the button on the console as it whirred into life as a beam shot out hitting Sneaker, just as Bunsen and Beaker walked in, impressed tne Git Grower was working, hearing Sneaker giggling, seeing Bunsen turn it off.

"Hehehe I feel hungry, really hungry, likevI just wanna eat and eat!" Sneaker said, making Bunsen, Beaker and Jareth grin at this just as Constantine came in there listening to both Bunsen and Beaker explain impressing them but also Sneaker meaning she could eat all the junk food she wanted along with gaining weight, yet not be full or get sick as she grew up.

"To the break room, or the Asgard of Treats, as we call it!" Sneaker said, leaving the lab along with Constantine and Jareth knowing Kermit and the other adults along with the other kids, who were his and Sneaker's cousins who thought she was awesome hearing her giggling from the break room, because she was digging into the treats feeling a tickling feeling, while eating.

"Sneaker are you alright, how much candy have you had today?" Kermit said, seeing Constantine stop him from bugging his growing little thief and after a while, Sneaker was feeling sleepy which Bunsen had explained was a food coma which she would be prone to, now she was growing in metabolism.

"I feel really sleepy now, I think I need an nap." Sneaker said yawning, which Jareth thought adorable seeing Constantine agree, wrapping a blanket aroubd her seeing her lie down on one of the couches, drifting off into sleep but Constantine was keeping this a secret from Kermit and the others, yet Jareth was telling his and Sneaker's cousins what was going on.

Later that late night/early morning in the Bad Frog apartment after her dad had went out heisting and causing mischief in general, Sneaker was still up watching her favourite shows while eating ice cream, which was sating her growing metabolism plus Bunsen had told her that tne chubbiness would not be noticeable for a few months, so she was excited to get cute like Jareth had said.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid phone and alarm clock, still trying to sleep!" Sneaker said grumpily, after her phone going off had woken her up plus it was the first day back at school, which annoyed her because school and her didn't mix, sighing dragging herself out of bed because her dad had just made breakfast, which was kind of a good thing walking sluggishly into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Aww it's alright sweetie fly, plus breakfast might help you feel better, about stupid school you know?" Constantine told her seeing her eating a log of pancakes plus drinking milk giggling feeling her belly love it making Constantine get it Pkus had made her a big lunch and packed lots of snacks to sate his growing little thief during the school day, seeing her go get ready.

She was grabbing her messenger bag which had her stuff in it, including her art supplies and mischief stuff so was taking her lunch bag as she and her dad left the apartment building, since he was taking her to school hearing her yawn knowing being in second grade now, she could just zone out in class seeing Sneaker nod joining her Cousibs in the pkayground, making them impressed that Constantine had made her come.

"My dad was forced to, by uncle buzzkill, he was bugging him." Sneaker told them, making her cousins get it, hearing the bell ring, going inside heading to the second grade room, stunning the teacher, seeing Sneaker but the little thief was at the back of the class which her Cousibs got, Pkus being able to read already, Sneaker was zoning out daydreaming about the thief princess, that she wrote about in her padlocked notebook.

The teacher was surprised by that, hearing her softly snore making the other kids giggle, just as the lunch bell rang, awakening Sneaker making her happy, leaving the room with the other kids and her cousins after getting her lunch bag and in the lunch room, she and her Cousibs were sitting at their usual table, impressed that Constantine was helping Sneaker grow.

"Yep, we just aren't telling Ubcle buzzkill, that's all, you know?" Sneaker said to tnem, making them get it.


	2. Starting To Grow

It was later that afternoon, but Sneaker had just gotten home, from school which had wiped the mischievous female tadpole out of energy plus knowing a snack would help her recharge besides taking an nap, so was waiting until doing homework which was basic math, pretty easy for a sharp as a tack thief in training zipping through the problems with ease, yawning despite zoning out in class, yet Gym had made her super sleepy.

"Now it's time for that snack, and maybe Anotjer nap, since Yoko said that helps weight gain, p,us Gym class made me tired despite kicking butt with dodgeball, despite tne teacher sending a letter home since dad doesn't care." Sneaker said leaving her room, going to Tje kitchen, finding Oreos grinning besides making herself a glass of milk.

"Ohhh yeah the perfect power snack, before a power nap." she said already feeling sleepy, going to her room, crashing onto her bed, which was a little messy cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba drifting off just as her dad was awake after sleeping all day smirking seeing her asleep guessing school had tired her out majorly, knowing she'd be awake later.

He had gotten the letter Sneaker's teacher had sent home, crumpling it into a ball, shooting it into the trash disposal, because he was very proud of Sneaker, even if others like Kermit or her teacher didn't get her making himself coffee knowing Sneaker would eat something sweet for dinner to sate her new growing metabolism, seeing she'd found the Oreos.

"Yeah, but we can help her right, and she's sleeping, eh?" he heard his pet turtle, Hector ask nodding in reply because he had secret talks with his pet hoping that Sneaker was alright.

After a while, Sneaker was awake Pkus eating a huge platter of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner plus had made a big hot fudge sundae for dessert to help her belly grow, making him grin while getting ready for another night of heisting and antics making her grin, hoping that he would tell her later.

"You sure you'll be alright, sweetie fly?" Constantine asked seeing her nod in reply, as he left.

* * *

That late night/early morning, Sneaker was in her room doing art stuff while listening to music on speakers as nobody was aroubd to bug her or get annoyed from her playing music, making her pet turtle, Jett get it plus later she ended up crashing on the couch, which was fast becoming her new favourite place to sleep and eat, just as Constantine returned grinning at this letting her be, going to make himself breakfast and would make some for Sneaker, when she woke up later.

Around noon, Sneaker began to stir, rubbing sleep from her eyes with a webbed hand not realising it was the middle of the day dragging herself off the couch, Fibding Lucky Charms which was her favourite cereal pouring milk into the box, grabbing a spoon just digging in making her growing belly happy, feeling that tickling feeling, meaning it was becoming a little bigger.

"Aww you'll be cute in a few months, like what Bunsen said, plus Kermit will flip." Constantine told her seeing her nod, with her mouth full swallowing making him chuckle.


	3. Up All Night

Sneaker had just finished her homework' so was chowing down on cookies but giggly since her belly was growing a little more which made her happy and imagining how cute she would look when she was chubby.

For a sharp ad a tack mischief maker and thief in training, first grade homework was a breeze since school wiped her out of energy.

"I need an nap, as it will help me get chubby." Sneaker said rubbing her eyes.

She was lying down on her bed, cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba as Constantine peeked in, knowing that when others wore his little thief up when trying to take an nap, she got cranky.

He'd went to the grocery store to get supplies as well as the junk foods that Sneaker loved, and did not care what Kermit and the others thought.

Plus he was making her a giant PB and J sandwich for dinner, since he was going out heisting as usual so food made Sneaker happy.

After waking up, she was sitting on the couch eating a platter of PB and J sandwiches plus there was hot fudge sundaes for dessert plus her dad had left for the night so would be back at sunrise.

By sunrise she was still awake, as her dad came home with sacks full of jewels, along with things for her like toys he knew she would like making her grin, patting her belly.

"You were up all night again, eh?" Constantine said, seeing her nod.

"Yep, as Yoko said not sleeping helps gain weight, you know?" Sneaker said.

Constantine chuckled, at how cute she was while pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl for her, since they were her favourite cereal and he'd bought a lot of boxes.

He saw her devouring the cereal, giggling as it made her and her belly happy knowing at the studio, she was gonna be hyper which was fine, since she was a thief in training.

* * *

At the studio, Tne adults noticed how hyper Sneaker was, along with seeing she was starting to grow a belly, which made Kermit curious yet concerned for his mischievous niece, seeing Jareth cuddling her which made Sneaker giggle which the dragon boy found cure.

He and their other cousins didn't get, why the adults were freaking out just because Sneaker was becoming chubby since they saw a lot of chubby kids at school, so what was the big deal?

"Excuse me comrades, my belly is hungry hehe!" Sneaker said.

She was running or hopping to the break room, which she and her cousins nicknamed the Asgard of treats because of all the cake, candy and other stuff so was eating which made her belly gurgle in happiness, unaware that Dudley was there.

Tne resident stylist of Tne Up Late with Piggy crew knew that Sneaker woukd need bigger clothes, or bigger cloaks so was wanting to help.


	4. Epic Mischief

The beginning of Summer was just around the corner, being the Ladt day of school before summer and Sneaker was still in bed' but had became more chubby thanks to the holidays which made the mischievous tadpole happy, since her dad wasn't fixated with loojs hearing her alarm go off sitting up.

She hit the snooze button with a chubby webbed hand, grinning and yawning about to lie down again realising it was the last day of school, then summer which to her was a three month party getting up.

"Sneaker, breakfadt, come and get it!" Constantine said.

"Coming dad!" Sneaker replied, entering dressed in her large hooded cloak sitting at the table, seeing pancakes with ice cream with a glass of soda, making Sneaker excited.

"Yes, pancakes with ice cream, Spadibo." Sneaker said chowing down, as a content grin crossed her chubby face but it also made her growing belly gurgle in happiness growing a little more.

"Your teacher is so screwed!" Constantine said, seeing Sneaker pumped up, and ready to go making Constantine chuckle getting into the car because being chubby made her look very cute.

hoping they coukd have fun At school, Sneaker saw her Cousibs waiting for her, as they were their own little group but going inside hoping they would have fun.

Sneaker after getting her report card, was bored so left the classroom wandering the halls,to see what antics she could cause, seeing a vending machine giggling as it was full of candy, remembering how Dudley and Piggy showed her how to open one or make it fall over.

"Timber!" Sneaker yelled, grinning with pride, at this being careful removing the candy, stashing it in her bag hopping off before being caught, unaware the hall monitor had seen annoying the little thief.

Her Cousibs at recess saw kids whispering, guessing Sneaker had been up to her antics, hearing her giggling seeing she was eating candy and giving into her chubbiness feeling her belly happy.

"Oh hey comrades, I got free candy from the machine!" Sneaker said belching, making Jareth giggle as her breath smelt like Tne Ibside of a pinata seeing Constantine there impressed seeing his little thief growing in belly.

"She tipped over the vending machine, which is good Pkus she is cute this way." he said.

After a bit, Sneaker felt really tired rubbing her eyes, making them guess she was tired after all that candy, seeing her waddle to her dad which was cute.

* * *

"What Sneaker did by tipping over that vending machine, really took the cake Constant, plus she got kicked out of school which is not good you know?" Kermit told Constantine, seeing him roll his eyes at his worry wanted cousin.

"She's a tadpole, plus she can't help it good frog!" Constantine said.

Right now, they were at the studio, along with Sneaker who was taking an nap which Constantine found cute, plus Kermit .

suggesting sending Sneaker to Fat Camp made him upset.

"I am sending her, to school in Siberia good frog!" Constantine yelled, as the others wondered what was the commotion getting it, seeing Constantine riled up just as the kids were home

"Cool, uncle Constantine's gonna fight uncle Kermit!" Jareth said, making Yoko worry.

"He won't do that, right but where's Sneaker?" Yoko said.

"Sleeping, after her stunt but she's fine." Dudley said.

He was grinning, seeing Jareth's report card as his nephew got good grades, despite being around Sneaker but the chubby little thief livened things up,seeing Jareth nod.


	5. Growing A Little More

Sneaker grinned, as it was late night at the apartment but eating a whole lot of cake especially chocolate cake as it tasted the best despite getting messy, but it made her belly and growing chubbiness happier because her butt was getting bigger, making Sneaker happy.

But she was happy, feeling her body get flabby, plus her hands were starting to become chubby which Jareth foubd adorable and had kissed them earlier at the studio giggling like crazy.

"Hehe, more junk food, makes me happy!" Sneaker said with her mouth full.

Her face was starting to get Chibby, especially her cheeks but Bunsen said that she would be pretty chubby by the time she was an adult, so was excited since she coukd be a wrestler, plus her night kimono was beginning to feel snug, but ripped from the growing belly.

Onside of her, her gut was growing, making her chubbiness happy but telling her to eat up which Sneaker was doing but she felt good, Pkus not full or sick.

Plus her belly was starting to become a little bigger, which Kermit was seeing and Constantine proud of her but right now she was tired crashing on the couch snoring, but sleep eating a cookie as her infampus dad returned from an night of heisting.

He was making his chubby little thief Lucky Charms for breakfast, knowing she had a massive sweet tooth and aiding her chubbiness but he got mad when Kermit suggested Sneaker see a doctor when it was mad science.

* * *

Bunsen was giving Sneaker a check up since it had been a few weeks, after she'd drank the chubbiness serum but impressed with the results knowing in a few months, the chubby little thief woukd have be noticeable, which made her happy wanting more of that serum to grow her belly faster.

"That won't work, but be patient, plus Livy is visiting for Halloween." Constantine said.

That made Sneaker very excited, because her cousin was a vampire frog that drank algae from swamps but the same age as Sneaker, so was looking forward to her visit going to eat a snack.

She was seeing candy apples, devouring them as her belly was happy, growing a little plus her muscles were beginning to feel flabby which made her happy, belching eating more as her arms were beginning to look chubby stunning Kermit.

"Sneaker, you sure you're alright?" he asked helping her out from under the table she hid under.

noticing her belly a little.

"Yeah, just growing, you know?" Sneaker said eating a cupcake which made her cloak rip a little, making her excited and the adults surprisec

Sneaker was happy seeing she was getting a bit chubbier, but her hooded cloak ripped impressing Jareth cuddling her, poking her little belly gently making her giggle.

He made more junk food appear, sering Sneaker excited jumping on and eating which was helping her belly as it gurgled in happiness making her cousins curious what it was like to be Chibby without being sick or having tummy aches.

But Yaga, Sneaker's sister had gotten her webbed hands on the chubbiness serum, and had drank half the bottle, impressing Sneaker because she could help Yaga get Chibby like her.

"Hehe, I feel really sleepy after all those treats but I'm growing my belly, Pkus I wanna be a sumo wrestler when I grow up, besides being a thief." Sneaker said sleepily.


	6. Home for The Holidays

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **So in this one, Constantine and Sneaker are visiting gulag for the holidays, since Sneaker is going to school in Siberia but her uncles and Nadya are curious about her love with junk food, so Constantine explains to them plus Sneaker's belly comes in handy when they get a lot of the dreaded fruitcake.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

"Mmmm, I can't wait for the Ho,I days, daddy with all the fun we're gonna have!" Sneaker said.

"Yep, Pkus here you'll be able to eat a who,e lot of junk food, without uncle Buzzkill stopping you since gulag always has leftovers, of Christmas food." Constantine said.

It was December, meaning Christmas was approaching, making Sneaker excitable but it meant her belly could grow more, seeing Nadya grin since they had been sent lots of food, especially the dreaded fruitcake giving Constantine an idea, seeing his Chibby little thief excited.

"Think you can get rid of all that fruitcake, for us sweetie fly?" he asked, seeing her nod as she saw a lot of fruit cakes making her excitable but wrapping an napkin aroubd her growing neck.

Constantine grinned, knowing this was gonna help Sneaker get very cute, seeing her drinking eggnog, seeing her neck becoming chubby or more chubbier which was very cute.

Right now, the others wanted to hang out, so was leaving Sneaker be, with food hearing her giggle feeling her metabolism go wilder as she was really hungry, feeling her belly grow a bit more since she was hooked on junk food, thanks to Bunsen's setum seeing her webbed feet becoming more chubby, which was cute after being nearly finished but feeling sleepy.

"Hehe, food coma..." Sneaker said, feeling like she might hibernate like a bear lying down, thinking abouShe t Jareth and her cousins out like a light which Nadya foubd cute but surprised Sneaker wasn't sick or full from eating all that fruitcake, needing to ask Constantine about this, gently poking the little thief's growing belly.

She heard snores, guessing it was a food coma the little thief was under, seeing Constantine there, grinning that his idea had worked guessing Nadya didn't know about what was going on with Sneaker, explaining.

"That is impressive, but good as she is very cute." Nadya told him.

"Yep, and when she wakes up, maybe she can explain to you better." Constantine told her.

He knew they were staying in Siberia for a while, as Sneaker was going to school there making Nadya curious, as she thought that Sneaker went to school in LA.

"After a stunt involving a vending machine, she got expelled." Constantine said grinning.

Nadya guessed the adults in Sneaker's life except for her, Constantine and her gulag uncles were trying to tame her, and make her lose weight when the little thief could not help it.

* * *

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Nadya heard some of the kids say, making her curious.

"Hehe, soda is awesome, comrades!" Sneaker said, belching loudly as Constantine chuckled.

He guessed that Sneaker had told her friends about being chubby, so we're making her drink a lot of soda, which was funny plus saw her cloak ripping guessing her belly had grown some more but she looked cute.

"Alright, break it up kids, as she's gonna be hyper for a while!" Constantine said.

Sneaker was hopped up, and being mischievous but afterwards was feeling tired, which happened after drinking too much soda seeing it was almost dinner time, needing to pee.

"She'll be really hungry, after that trust me." Constantine told her making her chuckle.

"Yeah, Christmas shoukd be fun with you around." Nadya said, seeing him nod, seeing Sneaker rejoin them, feeling really hungry and going to the mess hall.


	7. Catching Up

It was the New Year, and Constantine and Sneaker were back in LA, plus Sneaker had gotten a bit more chubby while in Siberia which she loved plus were at the studio devouring cake feeling her chubby frame get big as her belly was growing more, which made her cousins impressed since she was becoming muscular chubby, which made her like a wrestler.

"She is trying out, for wrestling since she can't go to school, but she's adorable like this." Constantine pointed out.

"I can see that, but she has Kermit worried, thinking the other kids will copy her." Deadly told.

"Well Sneaker drank something in Bunsen's lab, that altered her metabolism." Constantine said, seeing his chubby little thief sleepy but stumbling clumsily over her chubby webbed feet, squeezing through doors lying on a couch, her favourite place to be and nap a lot, or watch TV.

"Wr shoukd leave her be, as she won't wake up for a long bit, as it's a food coma alright, but proud of her." Constantine said, knowing Kermit was going to yell, since Sneaker had been pretty hungry which she couldn't help, hearing her snore.

"I made some new clothes for her, since with Piggling being husky like Sneaker, I made Sneaker new outfits and cloaks." Dudley said to him.

"Spasibo, but good frog doesn't get it, that Sneaker can't help her metabolism, plus she loves being chubby." Constantine said to him.

* * *

Jareth and the other kids who were Sneaker's Cousibs were very happy, to see her back thinking that Constantine had sent her to a boarding school in Siberia, making Sneaker stunned that the adults woukd tell them something like that, assuring them that she and her dad lived here in America, hugging Jareth.

"Alright, you got more cuter over the holidays, my chubby queen." he said, making Dudley grin.

He knew over the holidays, his nephew had been missing Sneaker like crazy, and had almost flown to Siberia, but Deadly had stopped him from attempting to.

"So was being at gulag fun, along with your gulag uncles?" Yoko asked Sneaker.

"M"Ja I did, as they told me more stories, taught me more tricks plus I saw my thief friends, from the kid gulag." Sneaker said.

"Things were pretty fun here, like Uncle Deadly making the adults jump, on Christmas Eve when he was being a Christmas phantom." Jareth said, hearing her giggle.

Constantine grinned seeing how happy his little thief was aroubd her Cousibs, which was a good thing, remembering how his friends had been curious about the chubbiness thing, with Sneaker.

"It's good seeing her with them, as she missed them, plus my friends kept asking her about the chubby thing." Cobstantine told Kermit.

"Maybe we can use this, to help her, besides wrestling and art." Kermit replied.


	8. Having Fun With Her Cousins

Sneaker grinned, as she and her cousins were hanging out because it was Family Picnic Day which involved things Sneaker loved, food and being aroubd her cousins making Constantine grin because he loved seeing his chubby little thief happy, along with Kermit and the other adults hoping that Sneaker was being careful.

"She's fine, as she loves her cousins, so being chubby woukdn't change that." Constantine told them, making Deadly agree wearing sunglasses with skulls on the legs making Dudley grin.

"Besides, Piggy is bigger than Sneaker, and she's able to do the things she loves." Dudley told Kermit.

Plus he and the others had made treats for the picnic, locking the picnic baskets making Constantine growl at them, because Sneaker wasn't gonna raid their baskets, seeing Jareth agree making Sneaker wonder what was going on but Constantine decided not to tell her, because she loved being chubby.

"Don't worry, alright?" he told her, seeing her go play Capture the Flag, doing well which astounded her uncles, making Constantine proud with Jareth seeing her catch her breath.

"I just need some water, as it is a hot day, and I don't want overheating to ruin my fun." Sneaker said going to the water fountain cooling down.

"Wow, she's still got moves, despite being chubby!" Scooter said, making Constantine nod, seeing Sneaker just being a kid and having fun makimg Kermit grin, because they were very close plus the kids didn't care if Sneaker was chubby, because she was awesome.

* * *

"Mmmm, oh this cake is awesome, you know?" Sneaker said, sitting under a shady tree seeing her cousins agree, seeing her happy, along with her chubby belly which was growing more making Jareth grin, tickling it gently making Sneaker giggle hysterically.

"Aw, you keep getting cute!" the dragon boy said, seeing her eat more, because she wasn't full, plus Bunsen had seen that she was growing more stomaches but that was giving her super munchies but eating more treats surprising Kermit by how his mischievous niece was growing, because her cloak had just ripped.

"Hehe, sweet I grew more!" Sneaker said yawning, because she was more prone to foodThe comas, now she was becoming a little bigger zoning out making the adults surprised by how much weight Sneaker was carrying.

"She's getting quite big, maybe she needs a diet-" Sam said making Constantine snarl, making the others nervous.

"She's fine, p,us it was mad science that made her chubby, plus she's helping Bunsen!" Constantine snapped realising what he'd just said, covering his mouth.

The others were surprised hearing this, but were curious as Sneaker sighed, but was sleepy going to take an nap because all that playing and eating made her sleepy, lying down on the grass, going to sleep making Constantine smile at this, because his little thief was cute this way because nothing would change that.


	9. Entering An Eating Contest

"Swert, it's Pancake Day, a holiday revolving around eating, perfect for a growing tadpole line Sneaker." Cobstantine said.

It was indeed the morning of Pancake Day, but Sneaker and her Cousibs were going to have a pancake eating contest later at the studio, but using it for Gulag TV, plus right now, the chubby female tadpole was drinking mapke syrup from the bottle.

She giggled, feeling that good, gurgling feeling, as her cheeks were becoming quite chubby, knowing her dad would find it cute drinking more, seeing her webbed fingers were chubbier.

"Yeah, who wants to be skinny, when it's good being like this?" she said, belching.

She was not in school, but that was alright because she and her dad were hanging out more, plus Constantine was giving her junk food everyday to sate his chubby little thief's bellies plus a third one was growing, according to Bunsen.

Plus Yaga was growing in chubbiness, but not as fast like Sneaker but they weren't hung up on loojs seeing her giggly while helping him make pancakes and making pancake art.

"Oh yeah, you're becoming adorable,and in a few months, so will Yaga." Constantine said poking her growing belly gently.

"Yep, keep the pancakes coming, hehe." Sneaker told him, devouring four or five stacks feeling her chubby metabolism go to town, but her butt was becoming bigger as she fell off her chair landing on her butt giggling.

"I'm good, dad, just growing." Sneaker said yawning because she could feel a food coma coming on.

She was lying on the couch, her favourite place to sleep, be lazy and watch TV but Constantine noticed holes in her cloak, knowing she was on the verge of needing bigger clothes and a bigger cloak, but knew when she grew up, she was going to be a thief and a sumo wrestler.

He was hoping that zKermit would not give him grief, noticing that Sneaker had gained a little bit more weight, tempted to let her sit on zKermit chuckling at the mental image, so would tell Sneaker later.

* * *

At the studio later, Sneaker and her younger sister, Yaga along with their cousins were having a pancake eating contest, in honour of Pancake Day making the adults chuckle, because it was cute and making a little money off it, well Constantine was along with Deadly and Dudley, knowing that Sneaker would win for sure since eating, along with mischief and thievery were her strengths.

"Hey, we can make money off the contest, plus Sneaker is the one to bet on, she is a prize eater after all hehe." Piggy said to Kermit and Sam, who were just letting this happen and not intervene, plus Kermit saw that Sneaker had gotten a little more chunky in her belly, plus getting a double chin.

"Yep, my little thieves are gonna bring home the gold!" Constantine said, seeing some of the other kids give up, after the third or fourth stack seeing Sneaker and Yaga on their ninth or tenth stack giggly because their chubbiness was becoming wild belching loudly, after and sleepy.

Plus her cousins wondered what it was like, to be as chubby like Sneaker, to eat nothing but cookies and desert making Deadly chuckle knowing they would be cute chubby, especially Jareth who was loving Sneaker being chubby, seeing him eating cookies knowing dragons were grazers, meaning they could get chubby.

"Hey, Jareth, you alright?" Yoko asked the dragon boy, seeing him nod since he felt hungry.

"Deadly, you better keep an eye on your little phantom, as he might be giving into his metabolism, like when Sneaker started, you know?" Kermit said, seeing the Phantom of the Muppets growl at him.

"My boy had fourteen hearts, like me and Dudley, so if he wants to get chubby, let him." Deadly roared..

Constantine knew that Sneaker would be happy, hearing that her dragon prince was becoming chubby and feeding his metabolism remembering during the holidays, Dudley and Deadly had put on holiday weight but Deadly was still chubby, so he didn't mind Jareth becoming chubby since the kid needed meat on his bones.


	10. A Chubby Dream

_"Whoa, this is where you found the soda, that made you and Yaga adorable?" Yoko asked as Sneaker had led her favourite cousin to Bunsen and Beaker's lab where the chubbiness enhancer was in vials bringing one with them, because Sneaker's Cousibs wanted to see what it was like, Pkus they weren't humans so they woukd not get sick_

 _"Yep, and this should be fun, you know?" Jareth said, seeing Sora nod along with R.J and Zeus but taking a sip each from the vial except for Sneaker, because her metabolism was already altered but could not wait, for her cousins to get as chubby like her grinning._

 _"Woah, we feel really hungry, is that normal?" Zeus asked Sneaker, seeing the chubby tadpole nod, leading the way to the break room, which they nicknamed the Asgard of Treats getting excitable digging in._

 _"Hehe, we just wanna eat, and eat!" Sora said eating a lot of donuts as her metabolism was becoming chubby, like with her other Cousibs, seeing their bellies were becoming chubby, just slowly compared to her, and her little sister but it was alright, because they wouldn't get sick seeing Kermit shocked._

 _"Oh crud, you drank the stuff, that Sneaker drank, but bet Bunsen told your folks, right?" he said, seeing them nod._

 _"Hey, they feel good, like I do, or do I have to sit on you?" Sneaker said, making Kermit gulp leaving._

 _"Hey, when you get bigger, I can teach you sumo wrestling." Sneaker said eating cake as her arms were becoming chubbier._

 _A few months later, the other kids had grown in weight, but they looked cuter, especially Jareth making Sneaker giggle, poking the chubby dragon boy's belly gently, that was peeking out from his shirt plus Yoko was wearing a large kimono but they were married to junk food plus Jareth had busted a vending machine open, like Dudley had shown him so was sleepy._

 _"Yeah, who wants to be skinny, when we look cute, but you gonna eat that?" Sora asked devouring a whole turkey, feeling her belly love it growing more belching._

 _"Yep, besides Piggy is like this too, but let's go have fun." Zeus said, as he and Jareth were playing a video game, while their cousins were under their daily food comas, which their parents foubd cute plus in Hollywood, everybody drank coffee and stuff._

 _Later that early morning, they were having a late night snack of sundaes which was helping, making Sneaker giggle, as Jareth's trousers ripped knowing Dudley could make them bigger clothes, and it was helping him._

 _A few months later, they were wearing mumus, and waddling but they had Segways, so they did not have to walk anywhere, and right now, racing them much to Kermit's dismay._

 _Plus after Jareth and Sneaker were older, Sneaker was a pro-wrestler using her chubby build as a weapon, whilevJareth was a rock star plus had gotten married having a dragon kid with their metabolism._

 _Plus Zeus was running a video game company, and R.J was a famous pianist, Sora a cop and Yoko was a sumo wrestler, like Sneaker was a pro wrestler moving to Japan, her birth home._

 _"And you thought us drinking that setum was a bad thing, when we like things this way!" Sneaker told Kermit._

* * *

Jareth and his cousins had woken up the next morning, impressed by the dream they'd had because it had been fun imagining what it was like, to be as chubby as Sneaker hoping she was alright.

"Did you like the dream, I gave you, little ones?" Deadly asked, seeing them nod.

"Yeah, it was Awesone eating all that stuff, without being sick, and guess that Jareth is grazing on that stuff, after yesterday with that pancake eating contest." Sora said.

"Yes, but he's protected, by his dragon blood, and has fourteen hearts, like how Sneaker is, by her metabolism." Deadly said seeing Jareth and Sneaker eating a lot of Pop Tarts which Constantine and Deadly found adorable.

"Yeah, she wants to help him get good and chubby, like her, plus he told her, about the dream that hevand the other kids had." Constantine told him, seeing Jareth's metabolism was beginning to get him chubby, since Dudley had expkained that happened, when dragons like them snacked all they wanted.

Plus Jareth had drank the chubbiness enhancer meaning he was getting chubby, just like Sneaker and it would be slowly, deciding not to tell Kermit and already feeding his newly growing metabolism, making Dudley grin.


	11. Getting Her Own Segway

"Sweet, I'm becoming chubbier, plus my dragon prince is on the chubby train!" Sneaker said.

"I can see that sweetie fly, plus uncle Deadly slipped the chubbiness setum, into Jareth's tea." Constantine told her.

"I still think, that's awesome, like the dream my Cousibs had, where they got chubby like me." Sneaker said.

It was a few days later, and Sneaker was lying in a hammock in the studio with a can of soda on her slightly chubby belly as she wasn't in the mood right now to pull mischief, Pkus she had thrown cherry bombs down the sinks of the kitchens, which had irritated thevSwedish Chef so Sneaker was just hanging out, while wearing jer dad's bejewelled sunglasses.

"Hey, how did you find those, as I wad looking for them?" Constantine asked.

"I did, alright, why adk?" Sneaker replied drinking from a long bendy straw, so she didn't have to sit up.

Kermit grinned at this, relieved his mischievous niece was just relaxing in a hammock, not causing mischief or scaring the heck out of others, like what she did to Sam earlier seeing Sneaker was growing in chubbiness sering Constantine proud of it.

"She's probably gonna zone out in a bit, so you can relax good frog and I got her a present, she's gonna love." Constantine said.

"That's good, as she was snarky earlier, where she nearly made Dudley cry, but hope whatever you got her, it's not something that's not gonna bug us." Kermit told him.

"I got her a Segway, so she can get aroubd, alright?" Constantine said, impressing Kermit.

Jareth was bringing Sneaker done snacks making the chubby female amphibian giggle, seeing he was beginning to look chubby but adorable making Kermit sigh, unawsre of what Deadly had did to his son by giving him the chubbiness serum.

"A big, chubby bug stung him, uncle buzzkill." Sneaker said sleepily making Constantine chuckle..

He was letting her be, but Jareth was going to join the other kids expkain ing that Sneaker was taking an nap, making Yoko get it.

* * *

"Whoa,a Segway for me, really?" Sneaker asked.

"Yep sweetie fly, since you hate walking everywhere, so this shoukd be fun." Constantine said.

"Spasibo, as this thing is awesome, you know?" Sneaker replied, hopping onto,it with ease.

It was later that afternoon after waking up from her bap, but stunned by the present that het dad had gotten her, because she'd seen others use these and they looked awesome, learning the basics grinning, making Constantine chuckle knowing his little thief wad going to have fun with, and annoy her uncles with it.

Sam wad surprised seeing Sneaker on a Segway, but nervous because the mischievous female tadpole was going pretty fast on it, making Kermit sigh despite the other kids being impressed by this, plus Sneaker was teaching them how to use it which wad kind of nice.

"See, you knock me for this, and she's having fun, and sharing with her cousins?" Constantine said..

"I guess, but she has to be careful, since she could end up hurting herself, or Sonebody else." Kermit said.

"And you wonder why, Sneaker calls you uncle Buzzkill?" Dudley said as Constantine agreed

Later back home while charging her Segway, Sneaker was doing art stuff but having fun, knowing she made Kermit jealous, but maybe when Jareth got chubbier, Deadly woukd get him one too, then they could race giggling.

She was loving being this way, plus Bunsen had checked her out, and wad very impressed by how things were going since he knew that Jareth wad becoming like this, so had been helping Deadly encourage the chubbiness in the dragon boy, which Sneaker was happy about.

Right now, her bigger cloak was aroubd her, but her belly peeked out a little, especially after eating, Pkus there was going to be another eating contest which made her happy, because it would help her belly along with Jareth.

"Sneaker, I'm going out, alright?" Constantine said, sering Sneaker nod.

She could have her own fun, while her dad was out all night heisting, and raid the fridge which her dad didn't mind, since she got really hungry in the early morning hours leaving the house, hoping she'd be alright, until he came back at sunrise.


	12. Surprised To See Her Birth Mom

Constantine was stunned, that Kokoro, Sneaker's birth mother was in town wanting to talk to him but was deciding to go meet her, not telling Sneaker yet since his little thief was sleeping over at Yoko's house since she wouldn't get lonely, leaving the apartment preparing for whatever Kokoro was up to hoping she wanted to be part of Sneaker's life.

He foubd her at a cafe, making her surprised that he'd came, asking about Sneaker, showing her photos on his phone, making her grin in pride at how Sneaker was growing up.

"I want to be part of her life, and not lying Constant, you know?" Kokoro said.

He nodded, knowing she'd made a mistake dumping Sneaker as a baby, at that shelter, but back then she had not been ready to be a mom making Constantine get it.

"Let's go back to my place, then later you and Sneaker can talk, if she lets you." Constantine said.

Kokoro nodded as that sounded like a good idea, since she did not have anywhere to sleep, hoping that Sneaker would want her in her life, plus had told Kokoro about the chubby thing.

Later when Sneaker got home, she was stunned seeing her birth mom here, after all this time making Constantine sigh hoping she would let Kokoro expkain why she'd left hervatbthe to shelter, when she was a baby.

Sneaker listened as her birth mother expkained that, but also how she wanted to be part of her life, which made Sneaker unsure about that, in case Kokoro ran off again.

"She just nedds tine, alright?" Constantine said, seeing Kokoro sigh.

* * *

"Whoa your birth mom is here, but how does that make you feel?" Yoko asked Sneaker.

"Scared, in case she came, to take me away from my dad, and you comrades, Pkus I never met her before, only saw her once as a baby." Sneaker replied drinking Pepsi feeling Jareth hug her which was helping.

"That isn't going to happen, as Kermit helped your dad fill the papers, to make the adoption legal." Dudley said.

It wad later that day, so Sneaker and her cousins were at the studio so Sneaker had told them, about meeting her birth mom after coming home from s sleepover, making the kids get it, seeing that Sneaker's webbed hands were shaking, clenching them into fists because she was anxious, and her birth mother being back was a change, making Jareth get it, hugging her.

Sneaker "Spasibo, as I'm scared about Kokoro being part of my life again." Sneaker said, making them get it.

"Hey, we're all here for you, as you're family." Yoko told the mischievous female tadpole.

Sneaker nodded, knowing this was true, but hoped things were going to be alright, she just needed time to get used to things


	13. A Few Years Later

A few years had passed, meaning Sneaker was now ten and a half plus it was now Summer break meaning fun and antics, skateboarding until the sun went down, plus eating her favourite foods, along with staying up all night but right now it was noon so she had just gotten up and going to pour herself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

She was not wearing pyjamas because with the summer heat, she got very hot, but Sneaker did not care as she stayed up all night doing stuff, like art stuff or thief things or wrestling moves, as she was taking wrestling classes making Constantine chuckle because he knew his little thief would use it on intruders, or those that got in her way like Kermit the other day.

"Yeah, so good to be bad, plus dad must not be up, oh well I guess I can go have fun by myself, since I turned ten, he said I could." Sneaker told herself while eating up and feeding her chunky little belly, which Bunsen said would get more happier once she started puberty, which would happen in a three years.

After eating, she got dressed in a hooded jean jacket, and black shorts that were her size, grabbing her messenger bag and her skateboard, leaving the apartment, guessing her dad was still sleeping after being out all night as usual, so he would wake up later so she was heading to her skate park, one of her favourite places to go during the day, when her cousins were in school.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sneaker said using the big kid ramps, catchingsome big air and impressing other kids who were also there, and used to the little thief here everyday, unaware Kermit was there with Yoko wondering if Constantine knew that Sneaker went places without him, or asking.

"Hey Yoko, what's up, why is your dad with you, as we're old enough to go on our own?" Sneaker said.

"Well you know what he's like, but it's okay, he wants to talk to your dad about something as the principal called." Yoko replied.

"He-lo I got kicked out of school, for busting open a vending machine, remember?" Sneaker said.

"Yeah, well I have no idea then." Yoko said, shrugging as they were having fun.

* * *

"I cannot believe, you let her go off unsupervised, as I saw her at the skate park, on the older kid ramps." Kermit said.

"Sneaker is ten and a half good frog and a thief in training, she can handle herself." Constantine replied.

"That's not what we're talking about Constant, but the principal of their elementary school called, saying he wanted to let your little thief come back, on a trial basis, since she will be in fifth grade with her cousins, once schol starts inHe the fall." Kermit replied.

It was later that afternoon in the studio and while the kids were having fun, both Constantine and Kermit were talking about things, but Constantine was unsure because Sneaker like him hated change plus he had not told Sneaker that Nadya would be living with them making Kermit get it but Jareth had been eavesdropping, going to warn Sneaker.

He found her listening to the Guardian's of the Galaxy music on her headphones, as Zeus had helped put it on her iPod for her, wondering why her dragon prince looked worried.

"They're just kidding, as school and I don't mix, remember?" Sneaker said.

"I don't think so, because Uncle Kermit sounded sure." Jareth replied.

They then saw Constantine and Kermit approach, saying they wanted to talk to Sneaker making Jareth sigh, but saw Sneaker go with her dad and uncle hoping she was alright going to join the others, making Yoko wonder why he looked so nervous listening to him explain.

"Wow that's good news, as we can hang out at recess, you know?" Sora said, seeing the others agree, but seeing an upset Sneaker made them worry, guessing she had not taken the news well, seeing Constantine looking for her frantically making them curious.

"She was alright about the maybe going back to school thing, but another piece of news made her upset, and run out." he told them making them go look for their favourite cousin, giving Yoko an idea knowing somewhere where Sneaker would go going to the skate park.

They found Sneaker there with her backpack and skateboard, wondering what they were doing here making Constantine and Kermit sigh, seeing Constantine hug her feeling shaky making the female scowl, because she hated feeling like this, because she hated change.

"It's alright, as I guessed that you were upset, especially the Nadya thing." Constantine told her.

"Y-yeah but moreso about the school thing." Sneaker replied as he understood but we're going back to the studio, relieving the others, because they had been worried, when Sneaker had taken off as Jareth was hugging her.

"I was just upset, alright?" Sneaker replied to them, making them get it along with Constantine but was making milk and cookies since they needed to calm down, after what had happened.


	14. Cooling Down By the Pool

It was mid-summer but an insane heatwave was hitting Los Angeles making Sneaker grumpy, as she was sweaty not wearing any clothes, which was fine for her being a chubby amphibian youngster wanting to cool off going to the studio, since Jareth had an idea saying the adults had a surprise for them making Sneaker hope it was something cool.

She was on her Segway scooter, making her way through the streets, to get to the studio, feeling very sweaty arriving at the studio catching her breath, seeing her cousins there looking excited about something seeing Kermit chuckle, along with the other adults seeing there was now a swimming pool!

"Woah, there's now a pool here?" Jareth heard Sneaker ask already doing a cannonball into the pool splashing Kermit, Sam and Dudley making the other kids laugh hysterically, at her antics.

"Hey, she was overheated, so swimming is cooling jer down." Constantine said, seeing Sam all fluffy from being hit by water making the kids happy getting in too, copying Sneaker making Sam annoyed.

"Sure let's get a pool, keep the kids calm!" he said sarcastically, making Janice giggle.

"At least it's keeping them cool, especially Sneaker and guess pool time was what she needed." Dudley said,seeing Constantine nod, knowing Sneaker was hatching a party scheme along with her cousins plus this was the first time, his little thief had been in a pool seeing her having a blast, giving Kermit an idea.

"Maybe we can use this, to keep her a happy little thief all summer." Kermit said, seeing Constantine nod

He was just happy seeing her happy, and cool since she hated being sweaty during the summer so she could come and swim everyday, especially since she wouldn't be in day camp like her cousins, plus there was going to be a cookout later.

"Yeah, swimming is awesome and we can have fun." Jareth said, high fiving Sneaker hoping she would be alright tonight, while her dad was out heisting so always hung out with her at night, which Deadly and Dudley knew about.

* * *

Sneaker was staying up late as usual, whi,e her dad was out all night Pkus had snacks which was helping her belly, since swimming made her hungry, p,us they'd had a cookout at the studio, but Sneaker was humming to herself while doing art stuff and listening to music on her headphones, while doing art things and hoped that her dad was alright.

She heard tapping on the window, seeing Jareth in his dragon form making her happy, because they hung out at night, since Jareth knew that Sneaker got lonely at night because Constantine was out all night heisting.

"Yeah, let's go have fun,Jareth!" she said taking off into the night, going for frozen yoghurt since Sneaker always had a late night snack, knowing it was cool because he was also pretty hungry since he was growing in chubbiness, just like Sneaker.


	15. Annoyed About Change

Sneaker was unsure about going back to school, when it started in the Fall but right now she was eating a whole hot fudge sundae at three in the morning leaning the bowl on her chubby belly while watching her shows plus she saw that Dudley was becoming chubby too, which was awesome knowing Piggy was going to love that, when he got as big as she was.

She'd outgrown clothes, so was not wearing anything, and being a growing tadpole, she could walk around without clothes, giggling because her belly was growing a little more, making her happy, needing to pee dragging herself off the couch leaving an imprint on the couch.

She was poking her growing belly, while on the toilet, but happy after going, seeing it was sunrise lying on the couch, zoning out just as Constantine returned from an night of antics, grinning but kissed her belly before going to make himself coffee to keep himself awake remembering today, he was picking Nadya up from the airport.

"Nadya already knows, about Sneaker being chubby and cute, so it's cool plus if her teacher or other kids annoy Sneaker, she can sit on them!" he told Hector, seeing the male turtle grin at that.

"She's asleep on the couch, right?" he asked, seeing Constantine get it plus he was sleepy so taking an nap before going to get Nadya from the airport.

Later, Sneaker was awake, but eating Lucky Charms, and drinking milk, not knowing that Nadya was coming to stay, hearing her cellphone buzz because it was Jareth saying that he and the other kids were at the pool at the studio, getting onto her Segway.

* * *

Constantine grinned, realising that Sneaker was with her cousins at the studio, which was good but knew it might cool her down about Nadya living with them, making zKermit get it, realising that Sneaker had been up all night again, plus knew she was excited about the trip to Hawali making Constantine chuckle, knowing she was fixated with Maui, the demigod of the wind and sea makijg Jareth chuckle.

But Sneaker was surprised seeing Nadya when they returned to the apartment, making Constantine sigh, explaining that Nadya staying with them didn't mean she couldn't have fun or stay up.

"I guess, but I just need time, to get used to this change." Sneaker told him making him get it.

They were ordering in, making Sneaker happy about this, like going to Hawali imagining all the adventures she and her cousins would have, while there but would draw that later, making Constantine grin at this.


	16. Going On Vacation

"I can't wait, to go to Hawali, as it's gonna be awesome, plus Jareth and I can have fun!" Sneaker told Constantine at dinner plus was eating a lot of pizza making her growing belly happy which she was poking gently.

It was the night before Sneaker and her cousins were going to Hawali, and Sneaker was already imagining all the adventures she and her Cousibs could have, despite Kermit thinking she might not fit on the pkane but if Piggy could, so could Sneaker which Dudley agreed with.

"I know you're gonna have fun, sweetie fly, and eat, but Nadya and I will be here, when you get back." Constantine told her making the chubby amphibian youngster impressed.

Now that she was ten, Constantine and Nadya were letting her go on her own, like when she went to her favourite places by herself all the time, but she wasn't finished packing so would later, once Nadya fell asleep and her dad went out to do what he did.

Later that night or early morning, she was doing more packing, plus taking Baba, her stuffed frog with her, because she always had her, so was ready after packing her art stuff, in case Hawali inspired her.

"I think I'm ready now, but thirsty, as this summer heat does that." she said, going to the kitchen, getting Mountain Dew which was helping and making her chubbiness happy, as her thighs were getting more chubby making her giggly as heck plus she could sleep on the plane.

* * *

Jareth and the other kids were excited seeing Sneaker show up at the studio, where they were all meeting on her Segway, which had a wagon attached to it which had her suitcase in it, which the adults found creative knowing things would get intresting in Hawali or at the airport, making Jareth roll his Purpke eyes, because Sneaker was just a kid.

"Excited to go, and have awesome adventures?" the chubby dragon boy asked, seeing her nod.

Kermit wondered where Constantine and Nadya were because he'd gotten them pkane tickets, unaware that the"y were letting Sneaker go with them without their supervision, making the chubby little thief giggle softly.

"My foljs said, I was old enough, to go without them." she said to her cousins.

They thought that was awesome, guessing Kermit had found out, letting it happen, since the kids were growing up and would be in fifth grade in the Fall, so it was okay to get rid of some rules like sharing hotel rooms when they got there so getting on the bus with the others.

Sneaker and her cousins were playing some of the games that they played when on long road trips with their parents, along with playing poker, making the adults relieved that they were having fun, since vacations made them excited.


	17. Slumber Parties And Coffee

It was late night in the Bad Frog apartment and Sneaker and her chubby belly were pretty hungry plus she was on her own while her dad was out all night, heisting and being the master thief that otjers in Siberia talked about in hushed whispers which made the chubby yet mischievous female tadpole grin, surprised seeing her best raccoon friend, zKade there, plus they had a lot in common having awesome fathers, they were both mischievous but chubby or growing bellies.

 _Her foljs and uncles must be doing fun stuff again, and left her out, which I can relate to, since my dad leaves me out of his antics, despite the fact I'm like him, so we can have our own fun._

"Yeah, my dad and uncles went somewhere cool, but think it's too dangerous for a kit to join in, but you alright, let me guess your dad is heisting?" Kade said, seeing Sneaker nod getting an idea, about having a slumber party in her room which Kade loved the sound of, plus had brought lots of snacks, including chocolate pudding.

"Wait, is your dad's girlfriend here, won't she flip?" Kade asked.

"Nadya's deep asleep, Kade, she won't wake up until morning, so let's have fun." Sneaker assured her as they were going to her room, which Kade liked since it was different from her room, but making a fort with Sneaker's help giggling plus we're listening to music just having fun.

Plus Kade was teaching her about outer space stuff, which Sneaker liked, going to the kitchen, as they were making a picnic Pkus Kade was heating up the chocolate pudding in the microwave, hoping Sneaker's dad would not mind.

* * *

"Aww, somebody had friends over, and had a slumber party, eh?" Constantine said, seeing Kade and Sneaker asleep on the couch later, after he came back at sunrise from heisting knowing his chubby little thief got lonely so did not mind, if she had friends over, knowing Kade was chubby just like Sneaker, remembering Mira and Rocket telling him this.

He was going to the kitchen to make himself coffee, deciding to make Sneaker some along with Kade, because it might help them wake up a bit, plus Sneaker would be with her cousins later, so she needed an energy boost in case Kermit asked since he was always worried about how Chibby Sneaker was, when she wasn't his kid.

"Hey you two, want sone coffee, as it might help you wake up?" Constantine said seeing them surprised.

"Sure, let's do it, Kade and I always wanted to try it, but uncle buzzkill wouldn't let us." Sneaker told him.

"Well you can now, which should be fun." Constantine told them seeing them drink up a lot getting hyped up and jittery, making the master thief chuckle while they were going to the studio, impressing the other kids smelling their favourite cousin and her friend had tried coffee, seeing Sneaker nod in reply.

"YepmydadgaveittimeandKade!" Sneaker said talking fast, making them giggle, because it was funny making the adults stunned, knowing the chubby little tadpole wad now hooked on coffee besides junk food, making Dudley and Deadly grin because it was funny even if zKermit did not seeing Sneaker becoming to calm down, knowing she would want more.

Jareth was seeing Sneaker tired and going to her hammock, guessing she had stayed up late last night, curious about her raccoon friend hearing Kade explain herself to him and the other kids, thinking it was cool that Sneaker had a friend to hang out with at night besides Jareth plus Kade had put a surprise in Kermit's office making them chuckle.


	18. Thanksgiving Antics

Constantine grinned, as it was November now meaning Thanksgiving was coming up along with the holiday season which would be fun, plus for Sneaker, it involved food meaning there might not be leftovers at either Thanksgiving and Christmas, seeing Kermit Le that idea of letting Sneaker eat the leftovers as right now, the chubby yet mischievous thief in training was taking an nap, after eating a lot.

"Yeah, she can do that, as eating is like a sport to her." Constantine replied, as he was drinking water after doing karate making them get it, plus peopke were sending fruitcake to the studio, knowing Sneaker could get rid of it later, or after her nap.

Plus Kade was here, but upgrading Sneaker's Segway scooter, so it was like hers plus being Chibby like Sneaker, she got hungry a lot so could help Sneaker with the fruitcake, already eating some, which was making her chubby belly happy, and her tail was looking bigger, like Sneaker's.

"Mmmmm, fruitcake, let's dig in, hehe." Sneaker said seeing Kade agree, plus loved what Kermit was thinking, about letting them eat all the leftovers at Thanksgiving along with Christmas, high fiving making Constantine and Rocket chuckle because they knew their kids were champion eaters.

Jareth grinned, watching them knowing that Sneaker would probably take another nap in a while, along with zKade plus Sneaker was excited about the upgrades that Kade had made to her Segway scooter, getting on activating the rocket boosters giggling from the sugar high because of the fruitcake, seeing Kade join in, making the other kids giggle.

"The adults are gonna flip, when they see what they're doing!" Sora said.

"Aw they're just having fun, you know?" Zeus told her, seeing Jareth agree.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving day and everybody was at the studio for the Thanksgiving meal making Sneaker and Kade excited because it involved food along with Kade, plus they were pretty hungry because their dads had only let them have breakfadt, so their growing bellies would be ready for eating a lot of food at the party, which they got so happy about this.

They were playing football with their cousins, which was working up quite an appetite, for both chubby females making the adults chuckle at their antics, knowing that both Kade and Sneaker would clean up on the leftover front, making the adults and other kids grin at this plus dinner was ready, just as Sneaker made a touchdown, using her Segway scooter making Kade grin.

"That was awesome, as we're good at this." Kade told her, as they were going to the table sitting with their cousins seeing Sneaker sitting beside Jareth, which Kade got making the adults grin as they were hanging out, eating but saying what they were thankful for, which surprised Kade.

"That's kind of the point of Thanksgiving, being thankful, don't you or your dad celebrate Thanksgiving?" Sora said.

"Not really, we just started celebrating Christmas last year, but Thanksgiving is cool." Kade replied drinking soda.

They got it but we're seeing Kade wide eyed seeing pumpkin pie, making the kids get it, making Sneaker giggle plus she and Kade were going to be eating more of later with leftovers plus it was helping her and Sneaker grow in metabolism, plus it would be the same with Christmas.

Later that night, at Sneaker's house, both Kade and Sneaker were eating leftovers of pumpkin pie with chocolate pudding, but it was making their growing metabolisms go to town, which was good, high fiving meaning they did not need clothes because they had outgrown all sizes of clothing, but talking about the holidays.


	19. Sharing The Chubbiness

"Here, Yoko have some soda, it's the best ever, trust me." Sneaker told the light blue skinned female amphibian, as Jareth giggled knowing it was the chubbiness booster, that was encouraging their own weight gain.

Yoko was drinking up, but felt really, really hungry afterwards, grinning knowing her favourite cousin had given her the gift of chubbiness for the holidays so going to the break room with Jareth and Sneaker on their Segways making Yoko giggle eating and eating treats under one of the tables, along with Jareth and Sneaker.

It was now December and Christmas Eve, meaning everybody would be eating and maybe gain a little weight making Sneaker happy, eating a few trays of shortbread feeling her legs get more big giggling.

"Besides the holidays are the season of eating, who cares if your dad knows?" Sneaker told her, seeing Yoko drinking soda belching, making her and Sneaker giggle, and Sam shake his blue feathered head as he was the King of Manners.

"Maybe we can Segway race, since you have one, Jareth does, you know?" Yoko told her making Sneaker grin.

Kermit sighed, knowing Sneaker had given Yoko the chubbiness enhancer, but hoped that Yoko would be okay since Sneaker was pretty big boned and growing more, plus with the kids entering fifth grade, they would be going through changes, seeing both Sneaker and Yoko sleepy from food comas so leaving them be, plus Sneaker's best friend, Kade was also chubby, only she was naturally chubby.

"Sweet, Sneaker's getting big, which is awesome, maybe she'll be able to roll or start becoming a wrestler like she wants, plus she can help you grow too, Yoko since she let you drink the chubbiness booster, just like my sister, Tarus." Kade told them.

Yoko grinned at the chubby female raccoon, plus with it being the holidays, they could stay up pretty late, which would help Yoko grow some more, but also boost Sneaker's chubbiness and if Kermit bothered her, she might sit on him, making Kade giggle

* * *

It was later that night or early morning in the Bad Frog house, but Sneaker was still up with her headphones on, while doing art stuff plus had a bottle of Prpsi from which she was drinking from, Tnrough a bendy straw, which was fuelling her energy and helping her grow, hoping her cousins were alright especially Yoko, as she was helping her with her chubby journey.

Around three in the morning, she was in her bean bag chair, that her dad had gotten her for Christmas, as it made a second bed passing out around sunrise just as her dad got back from what he normally did, grinning checking on her so would make her coffee for when she woke up, because it helped her wake up mentally.

He was in the kitchen making himself breakfast, but making some forvSneaker, for when she woke up later, hoping Kermit wouldn't flip out if she was a little grumpy later.

Later Sneaker was awake but eating pancakes and drinking coffee, yawning, hoping that Yoko was Alrigjt since they were going to Kermit's for dinner, hoping her uncle would not freak out, because Yoko was becoming like her on the eating front, getting ready to go, making Constantine get it, and when they got to Kermit's mansion like house, Sneaker was happy seeing Yoko.

"I stayed up last night, which my dad has no clue about, but let's have fun." she said seeing Sneaker agree


	20. Catching Up After The Holidays

"Awesome, you got bigger, Sneaker, and guess the holidays helped, plus I see you gave Yoko the serum?" Bunsen said as Sneaker nodded grinning at putting on more weight.

"Yep, plus Uncle Kermit let me, and my best friend, zKade eat leftovers, so hope Jareth grew too." Sneaker replied.

"I'm sure he did sweetie fly, he's growing cute, just like you and Yoko." Constantibe told her.

It was indeed after the holidays, so Bunsen was giving Sneakerva check up, but impressed with her getting a bit chubbier, knowing now she was about to hit amphibian puberty like Yoko, she would be eating a lot more as her metabolism would get wilder, making Sneaker excited, going to see what was going on, plus she was sleepy.

"Hey comrades, what's going on?" she asked yawning, which Jareth found cute.

"Kade came up with racing in the go,f carts, but we need to wait, until the adults have the morning meeting, and then the fun can begin!" he told her eating a cookie, as he was becoming as chubby as Sneaker.

"That sounds awesome, and I want in, on the action..." Sneaker replied zoning out just as the adults were going into the morning meeting, meaning she could not join in, but they could tell her later making their move.

They were going outside to where the go,f carts were, getting in them, only Kade was feeling sad, because she knew Sneaker would love this, beginning the race, going fast, plus had fixed up the carts with rocket boosters, so things would be more fun only while racing, Kade was wanting Sneaker to be involved as she was the ringleader of all their antics, making the other kids get it, until they saw Sneaker in one, sleep driving?

"Awesome, I knew she'd make it, meaning things are gonna be fun, and worth it if we get caught!" Kade heard Yoko say.

"Let's go have some fun, as these babies can fly now!" Kade replied as they left the studio lot.

* * *

"So you and your Cousibs along with Kade had quite the adventure today, eh?" Constantine said.

"Yep, we raced in rocket booster end golf carts, then went cruising, Pkus had sundaes, don't tell uncle buzzkill though." Sneaker said while eating her sixth burger.

"I won't sweetie fly, plus proud of you, and how you're growing, you're gonna be one heck of a wrestler." Constantine replied hearing her giggle because her belly was growing more, plus her tail was bigger which was cute, knowing once she got older, she would lose it remembering that Nadya would have to give her the growing up talk.

Plus he was going heisting later, but knew Sneaker would amuse herself, Pkus feed her belly while he was gone all night, plus Nadya would be sleeping so things would be alright, getting ready.

Later that night/early morning, Sneaker was still up, doing art stuff or wrestling moves while listening to music on headphones seeing Kade there, taking her headphones off, so they were hanging out and feeding their growing bellies just being themselves.

Nadya grinned later, Fibding the both of them asleep on the couch bed in Sneaker's room, and before that, both growing youngsters had been talking about things like what they wanted to be when they grew up, so was seeing Constantine back, wondering how things were.

"Your little thief and her friend, zKade are asleep on her couch bed, and they were up, being themselves." Nadya said to him, making him grin, going to make coffee and then was going to bed, knowing Sneaker would not be awake until later, along with zKade so was leaving them be.


	21. Feeding Frenzy

"Wow, look at all this, comrades, so much cookies." Sneaker told Jareth and Yoko.

"Yeah, my dad said we can eat them, before the Mayhem does, so they won't get hyper, but it'll help us get cute." Yoko said, as Sneaker was putting all the boxes into her wagon, putting a cloth over them.

"Yeah, let's do this, but we're gonna need a lot of milk, you can't eat cookies without it." Jareth told them, which they agreed with hoping Kade wouldn't be upset, that she couldn't help, but she was already getting cute like Terran raccoons as they were sugar junkies.

"Got the milk, so let's go, as our bellies are excited, plus mine and Sneaker's are gonna get cuter but bigger, and this should help yours grow, Yoko good thing your buzzkill of a dad isn't wigging out." Jareth said to the chubby light blue skinned female tadpole

"Yeah, Yoko and me can be a tag team, in wrestling." Sneaker said pouring the bottles of milk into a pitcher, so they were pouring into big glasses beginning to eat a lot of cookies which were making their growing bellies very happy, as the three of them felt that tickling feeling, meaning their bellies were growing, plus Jareth could feel his trousers becoming snug.

"Hehe, this is awesome, and nobody can stop us, unless we sit on them!" Sneaker said giggling.

After a while, Jareth's trousers ripped, making both Sneaker and Yoko giggle, along with Jareth, plus his tail was chubbier along with his belly making Deadly impressed, knowing his son could just wear a cloak, seeing Yoko was growing in belly along with Sneaker, whose legs were becoming more chubby, along with her toes, making Jareth grin.

"Yeah, this is awesome, plus I'm growing so just wanna eat and eat hehe!" Sneaker said grinning, as her face looked more chubby but cute, making the others impressed especially Constantine, knowing Sneaker was gaining muscle for wrestling class.

"Atta girl, little thief keep eating, you need your strength for wrestling." he encouraged seeing her belly poking out more, which was cute relieved that Kermit let Jareth, Sneaker and Yoko eat all those leftover cookies, hearing loud belching from all three of them making their cousins giggle, plus Kermit was surprised, that Sneaker's belly was the size of a small bowling ball.

"It was your icea, good frog, plus she loojs cute, you know?" Constantine said hearing Sneaker yawn, because after eating, she was really sleepy along with Jareth and Yoko waddling after him, which was kind of cute, with her belly poking out a little more.

* * *

It was later that night and after sleeping earlier, Sneaker was still up in the Bad Frog house, but happy she was growing more plus really hungry right now, so was going to the kitchen, after going downstairs making a few bowls of chocolate pudding since she was hitting puberty, her metabolism was becoming hyper, which Bunsen had said about after giving her a check up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be the best amphibian wrestler ever, besides being a master thief like daddy." she said while at the table.

Her belly was very happy, as her hands were becoming more chubby looking, plus being a pre-teen entering puberty, warts were coming up, but she would wear fingerless gloves just in case, snorting in laughter.

By sunrise, she was asleep on the couch her favourite place to eat, sleep or watch TV, just as Constantine returned from another night of heisting and antics, grinning seeing she'd been doing her usual stuff, knowing that both Jareth and Yoko would get bigger yet cuter.

Later around noon, the chubby amphibian youngster was awoken by the smell of pancakes, as Constantine and Nadya had to step out so if Sneaker was eating, she wouldn't be causing mischief, seeing her happy, despite the chair at the table getting small and was taking her food to the couch, after drowning the many stacks of pancakes in chocolate syrup, Nutella.

She was enjoying it, not caring what others thought of her, as she was a bad frog, despite being chubby


	22. Signing Up For An Eating Contest

"Sweet, there's an eating contest coming up in the park, that would be awesome plus I would eat circles around them!" Sneaker said seeing both Kade and Yoko agree while on Segway scooters.

"Yep, you're the queen of eating, when I'm the Guardian of eating plus Yoko is the princess of it." Kade said.

"Yeah you gotta a point, I'm gonna do it, plus it would be awesome for Gulag TV." Sneaker said signing up.

It was just a typical Spring day so Sneaker and her cousins were at the park and besides Segway racing, Kade, Sneaker and Yoko had been playing on the play equipment, along with Jareth.

"Let's keep what you're doing a secret, as your dad and Nadya will be cool about it, but uncle buzzkill not so much." Jareth said to Sneaker after she to,d him what she was doing, being chubby himself plus they were eat"Nope, ing a lot of churros making their growing bellies happy, along with Kade and Yoko.

"What's going on over here, not planning mischief, I hope?" Sam asked, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

"Nope just hanging out, so you can relax." Jareth told him seeing him walk off.

Sneaker was relieved by that, because her uncles would be stunned, if they knew she was going to be in an eating contest in a few days grinning, making them agree, hearing her sleepy after a while, as food comas were happening with them plus it was afternoon so it was alright for the foursome to zone out making their parents grin.

Constantine had seen the sign up for the eating contest seeing his little thief's name on the sheet, knowing she would win for sure, deciding to keep it a secret for now, knowing what Kermit and the other adults would think, if they knew except for Piggy who thought that Sneaker big was good.

Deadly agreed, keeping the secret, as Kermit rained on his parade a lot, so was knowing that Jareth would be happy, if Sneaker won.

* * *

It was later that night/early morning but Sneaker was doing things, and listening to music on her headphones plus knew the eating contest was soon, making her excited knowing what Kermit and the others would think,if they knew except for Piggy who was just as big, yet they didn't Burher about her being chubby and eating chocolate with peanut butter sandwiches while drinking milk.

"Ohhhh yeah that's the good stuff, and in a few days, we'll take home the gold." she said to her belly which was a little bigger, which her pet turtle, Jett was resting on because it made a good cushion, making Sneakergrin while in her bean bag chair.

Around sunrise, she wShe as asleep makijg aConstantine grin, checking on her after coming home from heisting, and mischief hearing Nadya up, kissing him making him chuckle,telling her that Sneaker was asleep making her grin because it wad normal knowing about the eating contest, guessing Sneaker was going to put it on GulagTV, seeing him nod.

"Yep, she'll wake up later, but leaving stuff former, when she wakes up, you know?" Constantine said.

Later Sneakerbegan to wake around noon, rubbing sleep from her eyes with a chubby webbed hand, getting out of her bean bag chair, going to the kitchen and saw pancakes, makimg her giggle knowing her parents were doing their own thing taking them to the living room, sitting on the couch her favourite place in the house,besides her room.

She was also talking to Kade onSkype aboutbthings like the eating contest, hoping things would go good, or nobody got in her way sijce she would have to leave the studio, like how she did when going to the skatepark.

"That's true, as uncle buzzkill will never know." Sneaker replied to her, chuckling evilly like her dad when plotting, or Deadly when he threw Tex off the roof hoping she could do it.


	23. Helping Her Sleep

It was a few days later and Sneaker was up' because it was the day of the eating contest hoping that Kermit would not flip out, plus her dad and Nadya were asleep right now, so was leaving the house on her Segway meeting Kade and Jareth at the park because they'd been planning this strategy a few days ago so the adults did not know.

"This is gonna be awesome, plus make an intresting entry for GulagTV." Jareth told her, seeing Sneaker grin, taking her place among the other competitors making Kade and Jareth exchange a grin setting up Sneaker's camera on a tripod.

"She's so gonna win, no doubt about it." Jareth heard Kade say.

They saw the contest begin,,seeing a lot of the contestants bowing out, except for Sneaker who was still eating impressing people seeing her being crowned the winner, making her grin making Kade and Jareth guess that Sneaker would need a nap when they got to the studio, going there keeping the chubby yet mischievous female awake.

Kermit was surprised seeing Sneaker a little bigger, unawsre she'd won an eating contest but saw her sleepy seeing her crash on one of the couches out like a light, seeing the other kids guess what had happened.

"We know she would win, you know, but let's hope uncle buzzkill does not know." Zeus said.

"He saw she was a little bigger, but didn't ask anything, which is good." Kade replied hearing soft snoring as it was Sneaker making them giggle as Constantine was there.

"She beat the otjers at the contest, but Kermit doesn't know, or we think so." Jareth told him, making the master thief pleased, because he cared about Sneaker, knowing she was a some humming she was alright.

* * *

Sneaker grinned later that night/early morning in the Bad Frog house yet she was still up as usual editing and uploading the video that Jarethad filmed of the eating contest from earlier, while drinking Pepsi, knowing her dad was proud of her, along with Nadya knowing her uncle not so much, as she knew what they thought.

She was also doing art stuff while listening to music on her headphones, hoping now Spring was coming, her pet turtle Jett might wake up from hibernation like her dad's pet turtle, Hector hoping things would be alright seeing the video was uploaded to GulagTV.

"Perfecto, but know people will love it." Sneaker said seeing it was morning, only not feeling sleepy like normal which was odd but good, seeing her dad surprised, because she was normally asleep by now, so hoped she was alright making pancakes seeing her drowning hers in chocolate syrup and sprinkles, making her growing belly happy as it grew a little making Sneaker happy.

"Hehe, you're getting cuter, plus you'll make a good wrestler for sure, sweetie fly, just try and sleep, alright?" Constantine to,d her seeing her giggle as he was going to get some sleep, giving Sneaker an idea because her cousins might help her fall asleep, getting on her Segway leaving.

"Whoa it's morning and you're still awake?" Sora asked her seeing Sneaker nod.

"Hmmm this is intresting, but a good kind so maybe warm milk can help, it helps my dad when heThey can't sleep or fashion stuff happens." Jareth suggested which Sneaker liked the sound of, going to thevstudio,itches seeing Jareth getting milk and a saucepan using his fire breath to warm the milk up, hoping the smoke alarms woukdn't go off.

"Here drink up, as this might help, you know?" Jareth said seeing her drinking, being careful not to burn her mouth.

They saw her eyes twitch, as it was soothing her, seeing her get sleepy, passing ou"Yep, t as Jareth was carrying her to one of the couches, since like Deadly, he was pretty strong, wrapping a blanket around her gently knowing being a deep sleeper, nothing the adults were doing would wake Sneaker from her nap.

They were having fun, along with the adults plus planning a Spring picnic, wondering where Sneaker was, getting it after Jareth told tnem which Kermit was happy about, noticing earlier that Sneaker had been awake, guessing they had given her warm milk to help her fall asleep knowing it would make her feel better.


	24. Making Their Cousins Cute

"Woah, you hit the rest of our cousins with the Gut Grower, plus there are lots of Krispy Kreme donuts?" Sneaker said to Kade.

"Yeah, they wanted to be like you, me, Jareth and Yoko, plus we can help them get as cute and chunky like us." Kade replied to her seeing Sneaker going to the break room which she also called the Asgard of Treats.

It was the middle of Summer so Sneaker and her cousins were having fun and adventures, plus she along with Jareth and Yoko were getting cute and chubbier, and still married to junk food which Kermit was becoming used to.

"Sweet we're gonna get chubby like you!" Zeus said excitedly, seeing Sora agree, with R.J as they were chowing down, making Sneaker grin along with Jareth and Yoko were already getting sleepy since they had been eating Krispy Kreme donuts in a challenge for GulagTV which Krispy Kreme had sponsored much to Sneaker's delight.

"Why do we feel so sleepy, is this normal for you?" Sora asked yawning.

"We call that a food coma which is normal for awesome kids like us." Sneaker said lying down beside Jareth as they were lying down, zoning out as Kermit walked in, because Bunsen had told Sam, Rowlf and Scooter what the Gut Grower was doing to their kids.

"I hope they can handle them, when they get bigger and cute." he mumbled

* * *

Later that late night or early morning, Sneaker was still awake in her room in the Bad Frog house, listening to music on headphones while eating a huge sundae and doing art stuff, because she'd been watching WWE earlier, which had given her ideas making Constantine and Nadya chuckle because they knew she wanted to be a wrestler when she was older, besides being a thief seeing Jareth there impressed by what she was doing.

"Yeah plus it's awesome our cousins are getting chubby and cute, just like us and Kade, plus we can help them." Sneaker said with her mouth full making the chubby light blue skinned dragon boy swallowing.

"Yeah, plus uncle zKermit is not wigging out so much." Jareth replied to her.

"That's true, like when I started getting cute." Sneaker said kissing him.

"I like our hanging out at night, you know?" Jareth told her chuckling.


End file.
